In Every Bad You Find The Good
by Jennathehaler
Summary: **Join us for our engagement party... Ella & Zach... Helps us celebrate with food and frivolity at the Rear Window Brew 23965 Ewart Avenue. Rosewood PA 19387 this Saturday at 7:30pm** The words in the paper made Ella even more furious. She began to rip the card to shreds and she cries harder. Why did her relationships always crash and burn? Why can't she just be happy for once?


**Okay so here is a one-shot possibly two... It's based off of Tuesdays episode! I cried so much and I love Holly Marie Combs so much that I HAD to do this... Well anyways here you go :-p**

**~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x**

* * *

**Ella's POV**

* * *

Why did her relationships always crash and burn? Why can't she just be happy for once?

Tears fall down Ella Montgomery's face as she lays in her ex husband's bed. Byron had insisted that she stayed and didn't go to a motel because he knew she hated them. He agreed to sleep on the couch. Byron had been so nice tonight, so caring.

She couldn't believe that this had all came crashing down at once. She loved Zack and she trusted him... He promised that this would never happen again, not only did he lie... But he betrayed her.

Ella cries harder, hugging the pillow. Maybe she would just end up dying alone... She's fallen in love twice and both times she was the punching bag... both times she was the one hurt and crying. It felt as if she had absolutely no one... she had the hollow feeling that felt like it would never go away.

Why would he do this? The day of their engagement party she finds out that Zack is hitting on her daughters best friend. Imagine how Hanna might feel... violated, grossed out, uncomfortable in her own body. Ella couldn't believe that he would do this... Not once but twice!

Ella pulls the blanket over her head and cries harder. She didn't care how immature she might look... All she cared about was her broken heart that continues to crack every minute of the day. She cried into there were no more tears to spill. Her body shook as she continues to cry with no tears.

She hated this... She hated it so much! She hated being used... She hated falling in love... She hated men... She hated EVERYTHING! Ella gets up and grabs her purse and pulls out the engagement invitations that were left over. She sits on the bed and looks at the card.

_**Join us for our engagement party... Ella & Zach... Helps us celebrate with food and frivolity at the Rear Window Brew 23965 Ewart Avenue. Rosewood PA 19387 this Saturday at 7:30pm**_

The words in the paper made Ella even more furious. She began to rip the card to shreds and she cries harder. She grabs another one and proceeds to tear and destroy the invitations. She was so done... so tired of being walked all over. She gave up everything for that man! She left her friends! Her children and family! Just so he could crush her... Tears pour from her eyes as she throws the shredded paper all around her. She screams at herself. Crying harder and harder... only to stop when a hand is placed on her lower back.

"Ella... It's 3 am. What are you doing" Byron says tiredly. Had she woke him up? She felt guilty for causing a disturbance in his own home that once was hers.

Ella looks up at him, sobbing hard and her throat hurt from screaming. She looked so broken and fragile... Like old glass, One wrong tap and she was sure to shatter...

"I don't what I'm going to do Byron..." Her voice cracks. Tears flowing down her face as she cries into her hands. Byron sits next to her and pulls her into his embrace. Ella cries harder into his shoulder. Byron was someone she felt safe with... He always had a way to make her feel better and special.

Byron rubs her back, calming her down. She missed this... This comfort... She hadn't felt this way when she was with Zack. It was... Soothing and relaxing. He lays back in the bed and holds Ella close. She closes her eyes and cuddles into him. Hopefully she could fall asleep... Byron rubs small circles on her back, relaxing her.

The last thing she remembers before going into her slumber was him leaning down and kissing her softly...

* * *

**~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x**

**Thank you for reading! Please review I do love the feedback!**

**Should I add to it? PM me or leave a Review telling me if i should**


End file.
